What if I Believe the Children are our Future
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Jesse went with Sam and Dean? AU  Chapter 2 of 2 up
1. Going to Bobby's

What if Jesse went with Sam and Dean

"OK, I'm ready," Jesse said as he came back downstairs. He hadn't woken his parents up to say good-bye. It would have been too hard. He had just left them a note.

"Let's go," Dean said and picked up the Castiel action figure. He really had to figure out how to get Jesse to turn him back.

They went out to the car. "Shotgun," Jesse called.

"Yeah, I don' t think so," Sam said.

"Let him ride in front," Dean said.

"Fine."

Sam climbed into the back. He tried to remember the last time he'd been in the back seat. He was pretty sure it was that time they had worked that case with Jo and Ellen had flown out. Ellen was too scary to argue with.

"So, Jesse, any chance you might want to turn Cas back?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

"He tried to kill me," Jesse reiterated.

"He made a mistake. It won't happen again," Dean assured him.

"Promise?" Jesse asked. He trusted Sam and Dean. He wasn't sure why. He had just met them and they had lied to him. But he still trusted them.

"I promise," Dean said, certain that once Castiel knew that Jesse had exorcised a demon and willingly come with them, that he would make any more assassination attempts.

"OK," Jesse said. "How do I fix him?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Dean asked. This wasn't good.

"No. I don't even know how I did it in the first place."

"You visualized it," Sam said from the back seat. Just concentrate and visualize him as he was before," Sam said. "It might help if you close your eyes."

Jesse closed his eyes and visualized Cas fully grown sitting in the back seat next to Sam.

"Hello," Castiel said to Sam. He had heard and seen everything going on while he was miniaturized. He had been impressed when the kid had sent the demon packing. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he could make the right choice.

"Sam, how did you know how to tell him what to do?" Dean asked.

Sam couldn't believe he asked that. He had to already know the answer. "It's what Ruby taught me," Sam said.

"Oh," Dean said. He should have realized.

SSS

"Did you call Bobby and tell him we were coming?" Sam asked as they pulled into the yard.

"No, did you?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, I guess we tell him now," Dean said as they approached the door. Dean knocked.

Bobby opened the door in his wheelchair. "Who's this?" he asked looking at the kid.

"This is Jesse," Dean said. "Jesse, this is Bobby."

"Well, come on in," Bobby said, not sure where they got a kid, or why they brought him here.

Jesse thought back to what Sam said earlier, closed his eyes, and pictured Bobby standing up.

"That's weird," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I feel something in my legs." This was the first time he had felt his legs since he had stabbed himself. He decided to try standing up. He pushed himself up from his chair. He took a tentative step forward.

"Jesse, did you do that?" Sam asked. He had noticed that Jesse had closed his eyes and scrunched them up like he was concentrating hard.

Jesse nodded. "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned, kid," Bobby said. He still didn't know who this kid was, but whoever he was, he was awesome.

"Jesse, you're probably tired. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?" Dean suggested.

"OK," Jesse said.

When they had checked to make sure that Jesse was all the way upstairs and not lingering on the stairs listening, they got down to business.

"So, who is he?" Bobby asked.

"The anti-Christ," Castiel answered.

"So, he's the devil's son?" Bobby asked.

"No," Castiel answered. He was not going to explain everything all over again.

"He's half-human, half-demon," Sam explained.

"So, is he evil?" Bobby asked, trying to reconcile an evil demon, with a kid who just healed him for no reason.

"No," Dean said. "He's just half-human, half-demon."

"He's very powerful," Castiel supplied.

"Well, I can tell that much. Why did you bring him here?"

"Demons are after him."

"So, you brought him to me? Idgits."

"He's pretty well cloaked," Castiel assured him.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with him?" Bobby asked.

Dean realized he hadn't really thought this through. What was Bobby supposed to do with him? "Maybe we should worry about this in the morning.

Bobby rolled his eyes. Castiel disappeared. "Can't he ever just leave like a normal person?" Bobby grumbled.

SSS

In the morning, Dean went outside to help Bobby with some cars. Bobby was glad to be out of the chair. He had been managing the cars pretty well, but this was so much easier.

Sam was inside making breakfast. Jesse came downstairs. "Sorry, I slept so late."

"That's OK. Yesterday was a long day."

"Where's everybody else?"

"Dean and Bobby are outside working on cars and Cas left last night."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said that you had to believe that I could make the right choice because you didn't. What did you mean by that?"

Sam sighed. He didn't exactly like telling this story. "A demon bled in my mouth when I was a baby. When I grew up I had visions. When Dean killed the demon the visions went away. Well, soon another demon came to me and convinced me to drink her blood so that I could use my psychic powers to kill demons. So, I did. It turned out that killing this one particular demon broke a seal that started the Apocalypse and set Lucifer free. Everybody tried to warn me, but I didn't listen."

"Why didn't you listen?" Jesse asked.

Sam shrugged. "Ruby just didn't seem like other demons. She always said the right thing, always encouraged me. I don't know. It sounds so stupid now, but it made so much sense at the time."


	2. Temper Tantrum

Sam shrugged. "Ruby just didn't seem like other demons. She always said the right thing, always encouraged me. I don't know. It sounds so stupid now, but it made so much sense at the time."

"I don't want pancakes," Jesse said, when Sam set a plate in front of him. "I want bacon and eggs."

"Sorry, no bacon and I used all the eggs on the pancake batter," Sam apologized.

Jesse closed his eyes and pictured bacon and eggs. He opened them and there was nothing there. Apparently he could only work with what was already there. He couldn't make things out of thin air. "I WANT BACON & EGGS," he yelled. The room started shaking.

Bobby was worried. At the end of the day, this was an eight-year old kid. Kids were volatile.

"Calm down, Jesse," Sam said.

"I always have bacon and eggs on Sundays," Jesse said. "Go to the store and get me some," he said to Dean.

"Look, kid, Sam made pancakes. That's what's for breakfast," Dean said, using his best parenting voice. He wasn't going to let a little kids boss them around. He needed to learn boundaries.

Sam found himself flying across the room into the wall. He was shortly joined by Bobby. "Go get me some bacon and eggs," Jesse demanded again.

"You can't do this," Dean said.

One of the drawers opened and a knife floated out. "OK. I'll get your bacon and eggs," Dean said. "Don't hurt them."

Dean went out to his car unsure of what to do. If Jesse were a demon, he'd stab him with Ruby's knife. But he was just a kid having a temper tantrum. With all the stuff that Jesse had found out in the last couple of days, he couldn't blame him. But, at the same time, Jesse wasn't a normal kid. He was dangerous. He got in the car to go to the store. "CAS!" he yelled.

Castiel popped up next to him in the car. "Yes?" he asked.

"Jesse's having a temper tantrum. He's dangerous."

"This is what I told you," Castiel said.

"Less I told you so, more what should we do," Dean groused.

"We should kill him," Castiel said, simply. Why did Dean refuse to see this obvious solution?

"He's just a kid," Dean protested.

"He will grow up evil," Castiel predicted.

Dean remembered back to a conversation he had with Gordon. Trying to convince him to kill Sam. How was this any different? But, if you got right down to it, Gordon was right.

"Well, how will we kill him? Look at what happened the last time you tried."

"You will have to be sneaky," Castiel said and disappeared.

"Well, that was helpful," Dean rolled his eyes as he rolled into the grocery store parking lot.

SSS

Sam and Bobby were still pinned to the wall. "Sam, what would happen if you drank my blood?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out," he said and cut himself on the arm. "Drink," he said as he approached Sam. He let him down off the wall. "Drink," he said again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jesse," Sam said.

"Drink, or I kill Bobby," Jesse threatened.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Jesse said. "I've known what I am for a couple weeks. That close your eyes and concentrate thing was a helpful hint, but I've been doing stuff on purpose. The tooth fairy thing was my favorite. Now, I need you to drink my blood."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because once you've drank the blood of the anti-Christ, Lucifer will be able to find you and it overrides the need to get your permission to possess you," Jesse said. "Lucifer came to me a couple of weeks ago, explained what I was and told me about you. He explained how to get you to come to me, and to get you to drink my blood."

"Well, I'm not going to," Sam said.

"Sure, you will, or I'll kill Bobby."

"Don't do it, Sam," Bobby said.

Jesse made a knife float over to Bobby and rested it against his throat. "Drink," he commanded.

"I'm back," Dean yelled.

"I was hoping he would take longer. Lucifer says I'm not allowed to kill him."

As Jesse turned to look towards the living room where Dean would be coming from, Sam grabbed the knife from Bobby's neck and started to lunge towards Jesse. Jesse caught him in the nick of time and thrust him across the room. Dean ran into the room when he heard the noise.

"I got the bacon and eggs. You can calm down," Dean said.

"It's not about the bacon and eggs," Sam said.

Jesse flung Dean into the wall. Then he walked over to Sam and shoved his bleeding arm into his face. He forced his mouth onto the cut and Sam was forced to drink. "That should do it. My work is done." Jesse closed his eyes and disappeared.

Dean and Bobby slid down from the wall. Sam banged his head back against the cupboards in frustration.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' good," Bobby said, wondering what they were going to do now.

"Kill me," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Kill me. Hurry!" Sam said.

Bobby went in the other room to get a gun. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Jesse told me that if I drank his blood, Lucifer would be able to find me and not need my permission to get in," Sam said in despair.

"Ah, Sam, there you are," Lucifer said as he popped up. " Are you ready?"

"No," Sam said.

"Well, I don't really care. Just wondered if you had any last words for Dean."

Lucifer left Nick's body and entered Sam's. "I'll see you later," he said to Dean and disappeared.

"SAM!" Dean yelled and fell to his knees.

Bobby came back in. "Sorry, Dean."

"It's over," Dean said. He was going to have to say yes to Michael and fight Sam/Lucifer.

"Michael!" he yelled. "Yes, Michael."

"Dean, no," Bobby protested. But it was too late. Dean had given his permission and Michael was entering him. And then he was gone.

Michael and Lucifer both appeared in Stull Cemetery. "It's time," Michael said.

Lucifer stabbed Michael. "You knew I wouldn't play fair," Lucifer whispered to Michael as he died.

Lucifer smiled. He was now the king of the world and he was going to make humanity suffer.

The End


End file.
